Redemption Has A Price
by Rachel Snape17
Summary: What exactly does Snape do when he leaves Hogwarts after Book 4? And what are the consequences of his actions? Read on to find out. Chapter Three now complete!
1. Chapter One: Where Do Your Loyalties Lie...

Copyright: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this story. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, except my little figurine people and posters, and that has no relevance to this story.  
  
Reviews: Please review my story! Flames are accepted, so long as you give a good reason for why you dislike my story. Such as, the plot, or something like that.  
  
Other than that, enjoy!  
  
Redemption Has a Price  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Where Do Your Loyalties Lie?  
  
It was a dark, cold night out. Black thunderclouds rolled across the sky, threatening to explode in a downpour at any moment. A dark figure hurried furtively down a weather-beaten path. The figure kept looking over its shoulder, as though afraid it was being followed. A dark shadow loomed over the landscape as Severus Snape approached the "abandoned" Riddle mansion. He had the most unpleasant look on his face as though he walked up the steps to the front door, as though he had swallowed a lemon. Out of nowhere, another figure in similar clothing appeared on the doormat.  
  
"Severus. I'm surprised you came. Master is not very pleased with your absence." The sneering voice came from a man with a pale complexion, who also had a nasty grin on his face. Professor Snape gave the man a cold look.  
  
"Still sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong, are we Lucius? I see things haven't changed much." The sallow skinned, hook-nosed Potions Master's voice was dry and withering. Without waiting for a response, he stepped around Lucius Malfoy and entered Riddle Mansion. It was dark inside, with strangely-shaped shadows creeping up the walls. A group of black-robed wizards and witches were conversing in a corner of the room, and their facial expressions changed from surprise at seeing Snape to nasty grins. Ignoring this, Severus headed straight for a room where the flicker of candlelight could be seen underneath the door. He raised his hand to knock, and, for the first time, saw that he was trembling. Forcing his fear back under his control, Professor Snape knocked on death's door.  
  
"Enter." The voice was cold as ice and utterly emotionless. Without hesitating, Severus opened the door and stepped into the room. His attention was immediately drawn to a figure dressed entirely in black, his back to Snape. A large snake was curled up on the floor near the figure, and it lifted its head to hiss at the Professor as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Master..." Snape began to speak to the figure, but he was cut short when it interrupted him in that same bone-chilling tone.  
  
"Master, is it, Severus? Severus Snape, whom I thought was one of my most loyal Death Eaters, deserted me for years. He worked under that Mudblood- loving fool Albus Dumbledore. And yet, he returns, and addresses me as Master." The figure had not yet turned to face Severus, and he was glad for that. At the moment, he was having some trouble controlling the spasms of fear and hatred that kept contorting his features. Stretching the limits of his self-control, Snape forced his face to remain emotionless, pushing down the hatred and fear. He couldn't let that interfere, not now, especially not now.  
  
"Master, I was loyal to you all along, I swear it. The fool Dumbledore believed me to have turned a new leaf, to have converted to their side. But I am faithful to you, Master. I have gathered information for years, working from the inside to better our cause. And now, I return to you, Master, now that you have regained your body and your powers. I return to you because I know that the time is nigh for us to crush Dumbledore and his followers once and for all." Snape's tone was no longer the dry, disrespectful one he had used with Lucius. Now it showed reverence and fear. However, the amounts of both were perfectly controlled by Severus. He had long ago learned that controlling one's emotions could mean the difference between life and death, and had since refined it almost to an art. The figure was silent for a few moments before speaking in a low tone.  
  
"We shall see where your loyalties lie, my dear Severus. In due time, Lord Voldemort will know all." Suddenly, without any warning, the figure turned. The face was human, but barely. Snakelike features dominated the evil sorcerer's face, and intense hatred crossed his face as he pointed his wand at Snape and uttered one word. "Crucio!"  
  
White hot pain seared across Severus Snape's entire body. He felt as though he were being pierced by a million needles straight into his nerves. The pain was so great that it took Snape a few moments to realize that he was writhing on the floor in agony. However, through it all, he kept his mouth shut, not uttering a sound. He tasted blood as he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. The merciless pain continued for several excruciating minutes before it disappeared.  
  
"That is merely a taste of what you will receive if you did indeed betray me, Severus. Now, get out. I have no need of you at the moment. You can prove your loyalty by continuing your spying. Go." The figure turned back to the fireplace, clearly dismissing Snape, who got up slowly, bowed, and murmured, "Thank you Master, you are so kind," and hurried out of the room.  
  
The snickers of the other Death Eaters were everywhere as Snape exited the mansion. Lucius Malfoy gave him an I-told-you-so smirk, which the Potions Master did not feel he needed to dignify with a reply. Severus Snape headed back to Hogwarts, where he would go about his day as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 


	2. Chapter Two: No Rest For The Weary

Comments: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but now that school's out I hope to update more often. Thanks for the peeps who reviewed for me. Sorry if this chapter's kinda condensed, I wanted to get to fifth year quickly. Oh yeah, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, 'cept for this story, which I wrote. Yeah. Read and Review, pleeeeeeease!  
  
Chapter Two: No Rest For the Weary  
  
Long after the last student had left Hogwarts for the summer, Professor Snape stayed behind in his dungeons. Not many teachers chose to stay at the school, either going to visit relatives, friends, or merely have a vacation on their own. But because of both Snape's character, and the circumstances of the times, he always remained behind. Dumbledore, of course, stayed as well. The old wizard knew how much the Potions Master had come to depend on him. Countless times after the Dark Mark had called Severus away, he had returned in dire need of medical care. Madam Pomfrey took care of him during the end of the school year, but during the summer months Albus Dumbledore was the former Death Eater's only source of help. While the Boy- Who-Lived was busy with the Dursleys, and the other students were enjoying their freedom, the two Hogwarts staff members were continuing to wage war on the Dark Lord.  
  
Sunlight. Bright sunlight. Severus Snape grimaced as the yellow beams shot through the single window in his room. Accustomed to the dark dungeons, the sallow-skinned Professor didn't like the rays. Although some mistook this dislike as reason to accuse him of being a vampire, it was a much more simple reason. For most of his life, the Slytherin Head of House had resided in darkness. Growing up with parents who supported the Dark Lord's ideals, joining Voldemort in a brash move in his youth, and now here, at Hogwarts, as a Potions Master in the dungeons. The darkness made it easier to hide emotions and feelings. Within the shadow's folds, Severus felt safe. Of course, in reality, he was nowhere near safe.  
  
Lord Voldemort's summonings were becoming more frequent, and each time Snape returned more battered than before. The Dark Lord seemed to take special interest in the Hogwarts teacher, no doubt wanting to be sure that he was loyal. Each visit would begin with the usual circle of Death Eaters bowing to their Master. Then, he would question each one of them on their doings. Severus was normally last, as his spying job at Hogwarts was deemed very important. After giving a report, the evil wizard would often subject Snape to the Cruciatus Curse for a time, as a reminder of what he would endure if it were found out that he was not entirely on the Dark Lord's side. Dumbledore saw how this was slowly destroying Severus from the inside; how each time he returned, he seemed more and more distant, less and less human. It disturbed the Headmaster, but he knew that to recall Snape now would mean death for the Potions Master. And so, the missions continued.  
  
The summer came to an end, as all summers do. It was a mercy to Severus, as Voldemort was careful not to take Snape away from his Professor duties too much during the school year, so as not to attract attention. The Dark Lord didn't realize that every meeting was known to Dumbledore and a select few who were a part of the resistance effort. What even Snape didn't know was that Voldemort had decided not to wait until he had decimated the wizarding world to exact revenge on Harry Potter. No, with his old Death Eaters to support him, and his powers back in full force, the Dark wizard planned to put his spy at Hogwarts to good use in Potter's fifth year.  
  
It was the day before the first day of school, and Professor Snape was busily making a few last adjustments to his teaching schedule for the year. Then it happened. The burning pain on his forearm, intense clearness of the Dark Mark. He had been called again. Quickly, the Potions Master stepped out of the dungeons, heading up a stairwell. Minerva McGonagall was standing just outside her classroom, discussing something with Professor Flitwick. When she saw Severus clutching his left arm, she didn't ask any questions. With a barely noticeable nod, she indicated that she would inform Dumbledore. Flitwick was oblivious, his back to Severus. Without a word, the Head of Slytherin Apparated to meet his Master.  
  
This time the meeting was not held at the Riddle mansion. No, it was a forest somewhere that Snape was not familiar with. As soon as he got his bearings, Severus went down on his knees, forehead touching the ground. The Dark Lord stood directly in front of him, looking down on his Death Eater. Oddly, Snape had noticed that he was the only servant present. That was not a good sign. "I heard your call and have answered, Master." The words were spoken in a low, respectful tone. Although it didn't show outwardly, Severus's muscles were tensed, expecting a punishment for something or other.  
  
"Get up. Now." The voice was a voice that had haunted Potter's nightmares and Snape's nightmares as well. A voice that he knew could, if it desired, exact the death curse on him in an instant. Snape got to his feet, keeping his gaze on the ground.  
  
"Give me your report." Voldemort spoke in an almost bored fashion, as though he really didn't care to hear what his servant had to say. Snape answered promptly.  
  
"Nothing of true importance to report, Master. The Hogwarts Professors are all present and accounted for, save a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I believe they have yet to find a replacement. Until they do, Dumbledore has informed the staff that he will be filling in. I am still teaching Potions. No one suspects of my true motive." Snape fell silent. Actually, he knew very well who the new DADA teacher would be, but he also knew that revealing it to Voldemort was not a good idea.  
  
"Good, because it is time that you did more than gather information, Severus. It is time for you to prove your true loyalty to me, to my cause." Voldemort paused, as if to observe the Potion Master's reaction to this. Wisely, Snape kept his face devoid of emotion, his gaze low.  
  
"You will be the key instrument in the downfall of Potter and Hogwarts. You will deliver to me what I so deserve. Revenge. And if you do so, Severus, the reward will be more than you can imagine. But, if you fail me, you will never see the light of day again. The reminders I have given you will be nothing compared to what I will do to you if you do not follow my orders. I will contact you at a later date to give you details, Severus. Now…speaking of reminders...Crucio!" White-hot pain that was becoming all too familiar hit Snape like a ton of bricks. Falling to the ground, he rolled around in agony for several minutes before it stopped. When the pain had subsided enough for the Professor to look up, the Dark Lord was gone. His breathing ragged and his soul a little less than it was before, Severus Snape forced himself to get to his feet and Apparate back to Hogwarts. Half walking, half staggering, he made his way to Dumbledore's office. 


	3. Chapter Three: Enemies In The Shadows

Comments: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was good to know I'm not a hopeless failure at writing. ( As for the comment on apparating, let's just say he apparated close to Hogwarts, maybe not right on grounds. Good observation.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Enemies In The Shadows  
  
The first day of school at Hogwarts was cause for many things. For first years, it was a combination of nervousness and excitement. For older students, it was meeting back up with old friends, or dreading certain classes. For the teachers, it was excitement as well, and the last-minute ordering of lesson plans, the meeting of new students and greeting older ones. At least, that's the way it was for most teachers. But Professor Severus Snape wasn't like most teachers. No, he was far from it. The Potions Master had a secret, a secret that if revealed would not only cause him to forfeit his life, but most likely the lives of others as well. Severus Snape was, at one time, a Death Eater. You could say he still was, and that would be partly true. For although Snape answered the Dark Lord's calling when he heard it, and bowed to his Master, he was definitely not loyal to Lord Voldemort. Only a select few wizards and witches knew that he was, in fact, a spy for Dumbledore and the resistance forces. So, when the first day of school came, Severus suffered no excitement, and certainly no nervousness. To just about every student who saw him, he was the same old "slimy git" of a teacher.  
  
But Albus Dumbledore saw through the wall Snape had build around himself. The Headmaster could tell that Severus was, in fact, playing the most dangerous game of all. Harry Potter, the boy that lived, and his companions might think that defeating the Dark Lord a few times was something to be proud of. But even Dumbledore doubted that Harry would be able to stand being on the inside. Having to be at mercy of Voldemort, having to constantly look over your shoulder, cover your tracks, and all the while knowing that one slip-up, one mistake, would mean the end of the game. While Severus Snape may not have struck a single student at all as the heroic type, he was, in his own way, just as much a hero as Harry Potter. Maybe even more so.  
  
After the Sorting Ceremony, and the general announcements that Dumbledore made every year, he introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mrs. Arabella Figg. The name was unfamiliar to a majority of the students; only Harry Potter remembered her as his eccentric neighbor. In truth, she was more than that. She was Potter's Secret Keeper. She had delivered Harry the day he was born, and because she had been friends with Lily and James, they had named her his godmother. Thus, she was a logical choice for Secret Keeper. Arabella was the reason that Harry was kept safe over the summer; the reason Voldemort had never been able to find out where the boy lived. Because of the increasingly dangerous situation involving the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had decided to hire her on.  
  
The students ate their meals and were led away, chattering happily, back to their common rooms. Severus Snape sighed to himself, knowing that with his faked 'return' to the Dark Lord, things promised to be a good deal more difficult this year. As he walked towards his office, the sound of someone's footsteps behind him caused him to stop. Turning slowly, he saw nothing. No, wait. There was a slight glimmer of silver. Stalking over to the wall, he growled, "I see we're starting off the year well as usual, Potter." Grabbing something, he pulled down. The invisibility cloak fell to the floor to reveal.Draco Malfoy. Although nothing registered on his face, Snape was surprised .What reason would Malfoy have for following him around Hogwarts? Unless..  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Professor." The blonde-haired boy was recovering his 'I'm-better-than-you' stance, obviously shocked at having been discovered. "Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Unfortunately, Severus could not lay the remark with as much heavy sarcasm as he would have liked. He had to keep up appearances, as much as it pained him. To any spies that might have been lurking around, Severus knew he must appear to be ridiculously unfair in the favor of all Slytherins. And that included Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'm one of you now, Professor. Or should I call you Severus?" The malicious glint in Draco's eye showed that he was clearly enjoying this. He pulled up the sleeve of his left forearm, revealing a still fresh Dark Mark there. It took some effort for the Potions Master not to flinch. The skull, the snake, it was all too familiar. And if Voldemort were accepting members this young..it must mean that there was indeed something big being planned. "And I want you to know that I'm watching you, per the Dark Lord's instructions. So take care where you step." The boy was smirking; those such as Malfoy always enjoyed flaunting their power over those they believed to be beneath them. Lucius was the same way; like father, like son. Severus nodded crisply, his voice as dry and silky as ever when he responded.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for informing me. I do believe you should be in your common room right now. We wouldn't want to arouse any suspicions, would we? I bid you good night." With that, Snape turned on his heel and left Malfoy standing there to sort things out on his own. The Professor's mind was moving quickly. No doubt those two boys that Malfoy was always with have been initiated as well. Perhaps some of the other Slytherin group as well. There was no question about it now for Severus. There were enemies and spies everywhere, and he could do nothing about it. This was going to be a long year.  
  
Comments for end of chapter: I know that there are tons of Sev fics out there where he falls in love with the new DADA teacher, but in my mind Sevvie is too good for anyone. And I also know that my idea for who it would be is not original at all, but I'm not too good at thinking things up like that. Sorry if it disappointed anyone, but I promise that she'll be involved in the story, if not romantically. Keep up the reviews, and maybe I'll be able to update faster. (The last update was delayed because of a summer reading assignment that I have for English) 


End file.
